Never Alone
by O.Henry.Twist
Summary: This story happens right after Shadow Kiss. Lissa is living at the Royal Court with Adrian. I'm not really good at writing these... But read to find out what happens to our beloved characters.
1. The Call

Chapter One

My phone started ringing and I glanced down at the number. It was Rose. I hit the ignore button on the phone, throwing the phone back into my purse. I heard it beep a few more times. This meant she had left me a message, and by the time that had passed since I hit the ignore button, it was definitely a longer message. Picking through my purse, I suddenly couldn't see. A smile lit up my face.

"Adrian… Hey," I said smiling. I turned towards him, even though his hand was still covering my eyes. His hands moved from my eyes to caress my cheek softly. Adrian took her hands in his gently.

"I bet you were missing me. And just about to call me. Right?" Adrian said, cracking a cocky smile. I laughed softly. I glanced over at my purse.

"As tempting as that is, I got a message… From Rose," I said, looking down at my hands. The smile that was on my face before was gone.

"Rose… As in Rose Hathaway… Did you answer?" Adrian asked, kissing her hands gently. I looked up at Adrian's face. His face was soft and his brow furrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he was considering why Rose would be calling me. It had been such a long time since we had last spoken. After she went to Russia to search for Dimitri, Rose didn't come back. After leaving for so long, Rose just… Stop calling. I didn't know what happened. I wasn't sure if she was even still alive for that matter. After Rose, I became a whole different person. I began to be more of the Princess Dragomir that was more stereotypical. I started caring more about what everyone thought and whom there was to impress in a room of royal Moroi.

"Adrian… Could you excuse me? I'm going to listen to this message," I said, nodding over to my purse. Adrian nodded slowly. He probably decided it was easier that I handle a few things on my own. I watched him walk away and sit across the room. I smiled to myself. It was such an Adrian move to make sure I was okay by watching me from across the room.

I searched through my purse quickly. Finally grabbing my phone, I punched in my number and hit talk, calling voicemail. I typed in the password and waited for the message to play. I almost fell apart whenever I first heard her voice. As soon as the message was finished, I hit replay.

"_Hey Liss. Um… It's me... Rose. I know it has been a long time since we last talked. You must already be in college. How are things with Christian? I really am very sorry about not being there for you. Especially when it hurts so much for us to be so far away. I still think about you, but I just… I just can't come home. Now it seems you are all I can turn to… Dimtri's gone… You seem so far away from me… I haven't spoken to anyone from back home… But I suppose now you won't be at Saint Vladimir's. Where did you finally decide to go to college? I met someone here… He helped me… He helped me do what Dimitri wanted me to do… Well… Please call me, Liss…. Hopefully talk to you soon. Bye."_

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples slowly. Just to hear her voice brought back memories of a time I was trying to forget. The cold splash of water that brought me back from my thoughts was the thought that she left me. I tried to tell her and convinced her to stay. I even tried to compel her, but I soon regretted that. She just blew up in my face and kept walking. She kept walking, ignoring my cries and my tears. There was nothing I could do to keep her with me. I couldn't believe the nerve she had whenever she decided to call me for advice. She would call me to always ask if there was some way I could save her precious Dimitri. That's also the reason why she left. She left because Dimitri was taken and turned into one of the worst things in our world. He became a Strigoi, an evil vampire that prowls the night feeding on vampires like Rose and me. I cannot believe that she followed that Dimitri guy all the way across the planet. She left me for her teacher. She left her best friend, which had not only always been there for her, but had also saved her from death. That's why we have the bond. Though the bond, Rose could listen to my thoughts and feel my feelings. Sometimes she could even slip into my head. I brought her back from the car accident that had killed my parents and my older brother, Andre. Now whenever I think about her, I remember Rose, as she was the way she looked as she was walking away from me. Her best friend.

I put the phone back into my purse, and crossed my legs at the knee. I watched Adrian stand up, walk over to me, and sat down right across from me.

"How was it? I saw your face… You had that crazed '_I've seen a ghost_' look in your eyes…" Adrian said, a slightly worried expression in his face. Soon a smile replaced the worried look his face had taken. "Or could you not understand what she was saying because you were paying attention to me…"

I laughed. What I loved most about Adrian was that he could lighten every moment. When I was upset about school, Adrian would send me flowers during class. He would write a little handwritten note inviting me out later. He always knew what I was feeling. Maybe it was the whole spirit you shared. I suppose my aura always gave away what I was feeling. He could know whatever happened without even asking. That's why I decided to join him at the Royal Court. His aunt, Queen Tatiana, seemed completely enthralled with the fact that Adrian and I were together.

Aunt Tatiana, as she wanted me to call her, loved that the two most known spirit users were together. The possibilities were endless when it came to ideas with Adrian and I. I hadn't really liked Adrian and his aunt before, back when I was still dating Christian. But as soon as Christian and I weren't dating anymore, Adrian just… He was perfect. He was always there for me… Even when Rose and everyone else weren't.


	2. Return

Chapter Two

It had been a few days since I had gotten the call from Rose. I was sitting on the end of my bed. My back against the board and my feet in Adrian's lap, I leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Liss?" Adrian asked, watching him carefully. Ever since I had gotten the message, he had been acting differently around me. Like I was still unstable. The way I had been before.

"I'm thinking about St. Vladimir's… And everything that happened there…" I said speaking quietly. I inhaled slowly trying to let the air clear my head. I tilted my head up and opened my eyes when I heard a few quick knocks on the door. I groaned, not wanting to move from my perch on the bed. Sitting up and flinging my feet over the edge of the bed, I walked over to the door and opened it. Eddie was standing there smiling sweetly at me.

"Princess," Eddie said formally.

"Eddie…" I groaned, "You know you don't have to call me that."

"But I have to whenever someone is watching us," Eddie said looking around, obviously exaggerating. He cracked a grin, glancing at Adrian. "Hey, Adrian."

Adrian nodded at him, stifling a laugh. He knew that even though I was a Princess because I was going to such a big school, I had to keep my real identity a secret. Vasilisa Dragomir wasn't a student at Leigh. During classes I was Melissa Vale, and it allowed people to still call me "Liss" or "Lissa".

Queen Tatiana wanted to make sure that no Strigoi could find me easily because I was the last of my family. Sure, other Moroi had a little bit of Dragomir blood, but not enough of it to be considered a Dragomir.

My mind snapped back to what Eddie had said a few seconds before.

"Because someone is watching us?" I asked uneasily walking back toward the bed, sitting on the edge. I pulled my legs up against me chest and let my blonde hair fall into my face. I felt the weight on the bed shift and felt Adrian's hand stroking the back of my head. I felt his lips against my ear, saying something to me. I couldn't hear what he was telling me. My mind was off thinking about my classes. I know it was a little shallow to not listen, but I couldn't focus on what he was saying.

"Lissa?" That voice just burst through my train of thought. I felt Adrian's arms tighten around me, somewhat protectively. I looked up at Adrian. He pushed the hair back behind my ear. I slowly turned my head to the person that had shown up at the door.

Eddie seemed to freeze when he heard the voice.

"So you were assigned to Princess Vasilisa?" Rose's voice said stiffly. I snapped my head towards her. I forgotten how much prettier she was than me. The curves that she had, that silly wave in her hair that never seemed to do what she wanted it to, and the ways she pursed her lips when she was frustrated or waiting for an answer. Kind of like she looked right now.

Eddie looked over at her. "Rose Hathaway…" He remembered how I felt about Rose. "Did you ever get your promise mark?" I looked at Eddie carefully. He was facing her, and his back was to me. I watched the back of his neck and looked at the promise mark and all of his other tattoos. I stood up and made my way over to Eddie.

"Rose Hathaway…" I said politely. "It's been a while since we've seen. I hate to say this… But after you left, I don't know if I would have expected to ask you to be my guardian. If it was that easy for you to leave me, how could the Queen allow that?"

"You've changed so much, Princess Vasilisa. I mean… You've hardened. When did this happen?" Rose said quietly, her voice softening whenever she saw me.

"Rose… I hardened the minute that you walked away from me," I said my voice conveying no emotion. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Eddie glance at me. He wasn't used to this side of me. I was usually pretty happy, and usually more charismatic. He wasn't used to seeing what the side effects of Spirit could do to me, the darkness that could consume me at times. But this wasn't new to Rose.

"And… Where's Christian?" I froze and turned my back on her, looking into Adrian's eyes. This wasn't a topic that we all enjoyed. I could feel the tension around the room threatening to suffocate all of us if someone did not break in. I walk and wrapped my arms around Adrian's waist and set my head on his chest. I felt Adrian's heartbeat and waited for someone to answer.

"Rose," Adrian began slowly, "Christian… Well you might want to sit down for this…"


	3. A Truth

Chapter Three

I cut in before Adrian could finish.

"Christian was killed," I was so used to explaining it to people that it didn't hurt as much as it used to. It used to kill me each time I said it. "He just disappeared… And the guardians just told us that he was killed by something. They had an empty casket service for him since they didn't find the body."

Adrian inhaled; probably remember the period I went through when they were searching for him. It had been worse than the time when I kept finding the dead animals in my room, placed by Natalie, my late Stirgoi cousin. I looked at Rose, and she wasn't taking the news very well.

"C-Christian's dead?" Rose said shakily. I knew how much that they had bonded over the field experience and had worked together to kill the Strigoi that had attacked the Academy. That was a while ago.

"Yes. I just explained that… didn't I?" I said, not understanding her emotions. I wasn't sure if she could still get into my head or feel my emotions. Adrian and I had been working and figured out a way that we could shield each other's minds and feelings, but be able to share them to one another.

Rose glanced at me, trying to gauge my emotions. "I haven't been able to get in your mind… I have been trying to contact you." She glanced down at her hands.

"If you wanted to get a hold of me, Rose. You could have called sooner than you did. Was it really that hard for you to pick up a phone and call me?"

Rose opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but then she closed it. She took a deep breath and walked off. I watched her walk away again, but this time I didn't care. I turned and walked back and sat on the edge of my bed. Adrian moved so he was sitting down next to me. Eddie remained leaning against the wall by the door.

"Guys… Could you excuse me, please? I have a huge exam tomorrow and need some sleep," I asked quietly. I looked up and saw Eddie nod. Tatiana had found a way to get Eddie's room right next to mine, and for that sometimes I was grateful. I glanced over at Adrian. He looked worried. He took my hands carefully in his. He placed his forehead against mine.

"Liss… Something is bothering you… Please talk to me… Remember you're the happy one… Smile for me?" Adrian said quietly, trying to lighten the moment. I closed my eyes, and he kissed my eyelids softly.

"Adrian… I'll talk to you tomorrow during free period, okay? I really need some sleep."

Adrian moved away. He got off the bed and walked out of my room. I slid off the bed and shut my door. I looked through my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a tank. I went into the bathroom and changed quickly. I put my long, pale blonde hair back in a ponytail. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't the same girl that Rose knew before. I was the last Dragomir princess. And I was dating an Ivashkov. It was what everyone wanted, and I was happy.

I squatted down and opened the cupboard under the sink. I pulled out a wooden box and opened it. I had kept it there to remind myself of what I used to do. Adrian seemed to keep away the darker side effects of using spirit, but I didn't always have it under control. I used to cut slits, further up on my arms away from any vital arteries. But I always kept Band-Aids and different supplies I needed if I ever decided to go back. I closed my eyes and shut the box. I put it back under the sink and shut the doors.

I turned off the bathroom light, walked out, and shut the door. I walked over to her bed and slumped down onto it. I closed my eyes, but as soon as I had, my phone started vibrating on my bedside table. Groaning, I picked the phone up and opened it. It was a text from Adrian. I smiled. This is another reason why I loved him. He seemed to find the weirdest times to surprise me, and I was always generally surprised.

"Surprised?" I read it, laughing. I hit reply.

"Of course I am. I am beginning to wonder how you do this… Is there a camera in my room or something," I finished the text with a smiley face and then hit send.

"Are you alright? I kind had one of those feelings like you were going to… You know… Please tell me that you didn't…" Adrian replied. I could now just imagine his worried face, but I could also see the adoration in his eyes. But I saw behind the adoration at the pain that would be shining in his eyes. If I ever hurt myself, I know Adrian would think it was because of something he did.

"I'm okay… Well I'm off to bed. See you tomorrow." I sent to him and quickly held down the END button, turning off my phone. I tossed it on my desk, trying not to make too much noise. I had tossed it a little too hard because it crashed into the books on my desk. I pulled the covers free from the sides of the bed where I crammed them, in an attempt to make my bed before hurrying off to class. I snuggled under the covers, fluffed my pillows, lay on my back, and looked at the ceiling, attempting to get some sleep.

After thinking through all the possibilities of me falling asleep, I fell into a beautiful dream.

"Vasilisa…"


	4. A Dream

Adrian smugly walked out of the setting we were in. He had decidied to set our dream at St. Vladmir's. I knew he must have had a reason for it, but I didn't ask.

"Vasilisa… You've been avoiding me ever since you heard her voice," Adrian said, walking over towards me. I sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard. Being here, even in a dream, brought back so many memories. Adrian sat down on the bench next to the one I was on, obviously letting me have my space.

"Adrian… I told you that we would talk tomorrow. I just… I had to think… And I couldn't think with her there… And Eddie would be asking too many questions about if I'm all right and everything. Adrian… I also know that if we were left alone, that I would not be talking very much. I'm sorry… But you aren't also the best advice giver."

Adrian had a hurt expression on his face, as if I had wounded him or just slapped him. "Lissa… Dear Vasilisa… You can't actually think that I don't listen well… You just don't open up all the time… And I don't want to make you tell me," Adrian's serious tone disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared, "But I always have ways of making you talk…"

I laughed. I looked over at Adrian. He was wearing long, plaid, soft pants and a Leigh t-shirt. I smiled at his attire, knowing full well that he didn't have a Leigh t-shirt.

"Where did you come up with the t-shirt idea? Because I know for a fact that you don't own a shirt that looks like that…"

Adrian pursed his lips slightly and tapped them lightly with a finger. "Are you sure that I don't have a shirt like this? I don't think you've seen all my clothes…" He looked like he was considering the fact that I knew his entire wardrobe.

"Really… Then are you planning on surprising me tomorrow? Maybe wearing something I haven't seen to your parents' house. You know what they said when they had your housekeeper call, "Formal attire, please.'"

Adrian rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Lissa… Lissa… Lissa… I suppose you will have to come to my room to help me get ready… Which means we will have to get to my parents' house earlier… And Father wanted to talk and play before dinner… Which means, my dear, that we must be at my house at least by noon."

I laughed. "And will at least one of those hours we have preparing for the afternoon's activities be for teasing and making that hair of yours a mess? You know how your mother hates the way you do your hair."

"That is exactly why I do it. We don't have to follow all the rules of society, Princess. Not all of us lowly royals have such fine manners and patience as you, my fair Princess."

I glanced at him. He knew how much I didn't enjoy being called 'Princess.' It just didn't feel right, being a Princess and not able to do much with the power. I just tried to help Que—Aunt Tatiana as much as I could. And if I had an opportunity to help her make a decision, then I let her see my opinion as clearly as possible. I promised myself that I would never compel her, and so far I had kept true to that promise.

"Wait… Your parents are on the vampire schedule, aren't they?" I said glancing at him, remembering he wanted us at his parents' house at noon. That would mean the middle of the night for them. "You really that much time?"

"Not just me. You do too. It turns out that my parents' decided to widen the guest list. And now it's not just a small formal dinner. Vasilisa, I cordially invite you to attend the Ivashkovs' Masquerade," Adrian said flashing me a smile. "Do you accept?"

I inhaled sharply. "You mean I have to get ready for a ball that you just told me about now? Adrian! These sometimes take months to prepare for."

"Then thankfully I worked it out weeks ago for a dress. All that has to be done is be fitted. Although I believe I did good with the measurements, if I do say so myself."

I looked at him, slightly relieved. "Fine. Tomorrow. Now can I go back to a dreamless sleep? Even though this dream is beautiful…" I said, making sure not to hurt his feelings.

Adrian walked to me and kissed my forehead. "Good night. Sweet dreams, my little Princess." With that I fell into that dreamless sleep. The last thought I had before I fell was that Adrian had called Rose something similar whenever he was enthralled with her. I wondered how much he had gotten over her… or about that promise he told me as soon as she left in one of his drunken fits.

"_She promised me that she'd be back and give me my chance. And I told her I would wait."_

What did that mean for me? Was he still waiting?


	5. Promo: Video for Upcoming Chapters :

Can't wait for the next chapter to be posted?

Watch this… It may give you an idea about what may happen in this chapter and the next few chapters.

Thanks to everyone for reading! Please leave a review. I just want to know if you like what is given to you all!

I know that Adrian/Lissa relationship is different, but just you wait. You may like it and you may not, but all that matters is that you're reading.

As I said before, thanks and please review!

URL To Promo:

.com/watch?v=pxtP_RTYlZA


	6. To the Ivashkov's

**Everyone:**

**Sorry that this is so late! I started getting distracted with the retreat and camp. I have always been deciding where this story is headed, but I am not exactly sure how I am going to get there yet. I thank everyone for reading, favoriting, and reviewing. It really means a lot and it makes me smile every time I have an email from FanFiction giving me an alert. Thank again! **

**Gabrielle**

I awoke to knocking on the door. Groaning, I sat up and quickly ran a hand through my hair. I slipped out of bed and put on my slippers and robe. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Surprise, Surprise, it was Adrian. He was already dressed and had his sunglasses on. He was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, twirling his keys around his ring finger.

"Good morning, Aurora. I thought you needed a kiss to wake you from your endless slumber… Or maybe I'm too late…" Adrian said, smiling at me and kissing my cheek quickly. He walked past me and into my room. He leaned against the edge of my desk. "You ready?"

I heard him, but didn't answer right away. I remembered what I had dreamt about before. I thought about the promise that Adrian had almost forced upon Rose. But I quickly shook myself out of those thoughts. If Adrian still had those feelings for Rose… Then he would tell me. I glanced up at him. He wore a slightly worried expression.

"Lissa… Are you okay? You seem out of it…" Adrian said walking over to me and taking my hands in his. He kissed each of my fingers gently. I met his eyes slowly. His eyes were focused on my fingers, making sure he kissed every one. I pulled our hands close against my heart.

"Adrian?"

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Do you love her still?" I asked quietly. Adrian glanced up quickly, looking deep into my eyes.

"Love who? You know that I love you…"

I looked back into his eyes. "Adrian… You know exactly who I mean… Don't you remember that promise you made to each other? That the moment she returned, you would get your shot?" I glanced away from him as I spoke.

"Rose? You honestly think that I have feelings for her?"

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry… Can you give me a few minutes to change and get ready? I just kind of feel asleep whenever you guys left…"

Adrian nodded slowly. He sat down on my bed while I walked over to my dresser. I chose a silky, black skirt. I pulled off my t-shirt and put on a cotton red v-neck. I ran a hair through my hair quickly and pulled it back into a tight bun. I quickly walked into the backroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on some perfume. It was the scent that Adrian had given me when we had started going out. He seemed to have boxes upon boxes of perfume, but he never gave me a reason why. I walked back into my room and looked over at Adrian.

"You're wearing the perfume I can you…" Adrian said smiling. I nodded. I picked up my purse and looked at him.

"I'm ready to go… Don't we only have like a few hours before the party?" I asked, glancing in the mirror.

Adrian nodded. "Which means we need to hurry to my house." I fiddled with my hair quickly and looked through my jewelry. "Liss… There's no time… I bought some stuff for you and it's already at my house… Can we leave now?" I let my hands fall to my sides, given up fixing my hair.

"Alright, Adrian. Let's go." I followed Adrian out into the parking lot. He stopped at his bright yellow Ferrari. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I slipped into the car, flashing him a sweet smile. He returned the smile, shutting the door. He swiftly went to his side of the car and opened his door. He slid in and started the car. He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on. He looked over at me.

"Yours are in the glove box," Adrian said as he backed out. I opened the glove box and long behold: there were my sunglasses. I always wondered how he did that…

I slid the glasses on, shielding my eyes from the sun. The car was already tinted, but the glasses definitely helped. The ride to Adrian's was about an hour and a half. We talked during the ride, his right hand holding my left. He played music quietly in the background. We soon approached the long driveway up to his gorgeous house. The house reminded me a little of the Royal Court. I looked in the rearview mirror, just now noticing Eddie and Charles in the car behind us. Charles was my other guardian. He had graduated a few years before us and they wanted guardians that were closer to my age to help them blend in.

Adrian drove up to the house and parked. He jumped out and opened my door, holding out his hand. I unbuckled my seatbelt and took his hand. He pulled me out of his car. I heard two car doors shut behind us and glanced over my shoulder. There were Eddie and Charles. They looked very focused, scanning the surrounding area quickly. Once they decided it was all right, they joined Adrian and I.

"Lord Ivashkov… Princess…" Charles said formally before smiling brightly. He had one of those smiles that were completely tied to the look in his hazel eyes. His hair was spiked a little in the front and was black. It was always a surprising mix for me, but soon I saw it as very unique. We all walked into Adrian's house.

"Welcome," Adrian's parents said from where they were standing in the parlor. Sitting on one of the couches, already dressed for a ball was someone I never expected at the Ivashkov's.

I took a deep breath, calming myself. I clenched a fist and remained poised and composed. "Miss Hathaway," I said politely.

Rose slowly stood. Her dress was all black and very form fitting. It showed those curves that so many men loved. Her hair was half up in some complicated, elegant way. But whenever I saw her neck, my eyes widened. She was wearing a necklace that was trying to hide it, but I still saw it. Bite marks. Rose placed a hand on her hip and looked me over quickly. She glanced from Eddie, to Charles, and finally resting her gaze on Adrian. She gave him a beautiful smile before looking back at me. I could feel the tension and knew how beautiful she was to Moroi and Dhampir men alike.

"Princess Vasilisa," Rose said sharply. I narrowed my eyes. I turned to Adrian. His eyes were focused on Rose and I didn't like the look I saw in his eyes. Turning to the right, I took the staircase up to the room I stayed in at the Ivashkov's. I shut the door quietly. I ran over to the bed, throwing myself on it. I thought about the look Adrian had given Rose as I left. I tried getting it out of my head, but it seemed branded there. And then there were the bite marks. Adrian hadn't gone back to his dorm, he had come home and he wasn't alone when he came home.


	7. The Confrontation

Hey everyone!

Sorry about not posting sooner! I feel terrible! Thanks so much for all the support and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I am also really sorry about how short it is. Things have been crazy with school and volleyball! I hope that I will be able to post longer chapters more often! Please review! Thanks.

-Gabrielle

I heard the door open slowly. I sat up, not looking towards the door, but looking in the mirror. In it, I saw someone that had been crying. I saw someone that couldn't believe what she had just learned. I wiped at the stray tears still falling down my cheeks. I could see who was at the door. I was able to see his brown hair, and I finally met his emerald eyes.

"Adrian… I am really not in the mood to talk…" I lay on my stomach and propped myself on my elbows, looking away from him quickly.

"Liss. I made a promise… I didn't want to hurt you… It was stupid. A total one time thi-"

"Even if it was! That isn't the point! I asked you about her… And you just lied to me! I believed you, and trusted that you were always going to be honest with me!" I just thought… That maybe someone would love me more than her for once. Everyone has always loved her! And why wouldn't they? She's… She's got this perfect look, perfect body, and guys adore her," I said shaking my head quickly.

Adrian sighed. He walked over to my closet, opening the door. After a few minutes, he emerged from the doorway, a dress bag in his hands. He slowly walked to the bed and set the bag down near me. I looked at it.

"What's this?" I asked, nodding towards the bag.

"Your dress. Remember? The party is still tonight…"

"Adrian… I don't really know if I am in a party mood right now… After hearing about you… And Rose," I answered slowly, making sure that my voice stayed strong.

Adrian looked at me. He nodded. "I know… And I am sorry…" He took one of my hands and kissed it gently before leaving the room. As soon as he left, I sat up on the bed. Looking over at the bag, I sighed. I quickly unzipped the bag. The dress that was in it was gorgeous. It matched the exact shade of my eyes, but the bow that cinched at the waist was a darker shade, matching his. I closed my eyes, my fingers feeling the material of the dress.

I heard another knock at the door. Wondering who wanted to talk to me now, I took a deep breath. I went through a mental checklist about who it could be. _Rose… Lady Ivahkov… Lord Ivashkov… Adrian… Eddie… Charles… Housekeeper… _I couldn't quite decide who it could be, so I just took my chances. I took another quick, deep breath before opening the door quickly. When I saw who was at the door went over my checklist. _Of course…_

"Hey… Come on in…" I said, holding the door open wider so that he could walk in.


End file.
